The Pawn
by sassysaw
Summary: Ashley was an orphan until she find herself working with the FBI. Little did she know that her world would turn upside-down. She find her long lost twin brother and a group of missing kids. There is romance, fighting, mild curse words. So read and find out what happens to Ashley and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's in the middle of October and I am running, it is also the middle of the night on Friday the 13th. I look behind me one more time to see if anyone is following me, there isn't. I figured no one will realize that I am gone until the next day and by that time I would be long gone. I bet you are wondering who I am and why I am running. Well I'll tell you...My name is Ashley Jones and I am fourteen years old. I just ran away from an orphanage in New Mexico, I did it because I was always the one causing trouble and nobody wanted me, so I packed what few belongings I had and stole 6,000 dollars from the donation bank and I ran out the doors. I didn't have a clue on where I was going or how I was going to live, but I did know one thing and that was I was never going back to New Mexico.

Six days later, I'm at a fast food restaurant in Oklahoma and I was really hungry. I could tell everyone was staring at me because my clothes were torn and dirty and I too was dirty. My blond hair looked like it was brown and it was all matted and tangled, my skin was caked in dried up mud from last night's rain. But my blue eyes were still sparking. The thing was I hadn't had a shower in at least a week and I didn't really care. When I got my food I sat down in a booth, next to the emergency door (for when I had to make a ran for it). As I was about to finish my cheeseburger this strange man came up to my table and sat in front of me. He was probably around in his mid-thirtys and he was wearing a red shirt and navy blue jeans. He had dark-colored sunglasses on so I couldn't see the color of his eyes, he had brown hair so my guess was that he had brown eyes. He waited for me to finish eating before he started talking. He said "I know who you are and what you did, Ashley Jones. I know you don't want to go back to New Mexico but you don't have to. I have an offer for you and if you so chose to you can take this offer. Here is the offer...I take you away from this rut and give you a job for the FBI or you can go take a ride in a back of a police car and stay in jail for the rest of your life. You only have thirty seconds so you better choose quickly."

I thought to myself 'this guy is crazy...like I'd go with him. But he is right I can hear the police sirens.' So I said to him "fine I'll go with you. Can we please get out of here?"

He just laughed and said "follow me." He led me out the back door to a black Humer and said "get in the back seat and stay low until I say you can get up." What felt like forever he finally said "you can get up now."

I asked him when I got myself seated "how did you find me...who are you...where are we going?"

He said "there were some people at that restaurant who had called the police so I came to your rescue, you should be grateful that I did. To tell you who I am well lets just say that I can't tell you quite yet, I have to let my boss tell you about me and this whole entire program that he just started...And to answer your question about where we are going how about I just show you."

We drove across the state borders of Arkansas, Mississippi, Alabama and into Florida. When we arrived at our destination there was a big electric fence surrounding these old, worn-down buildings and when we were let through the fence the man said "this is where you will be staying..." He pointed at some apartments houses "and you will be doing your training over there in those big buildings to your right. As you can tell these streets are a giant maze and only a few people know their way through them, so I recommend you not to travel the streets alone, especially at night..." He pulled up to a small brick building and said "stay here until I came out to get you and please try not to run away. I promise you will like it here."

He then went inside taking the car keys with him, but that wouldn't stop me even if I did try to escape, all I had to do was hot-wire the car and I would be home free. But since I was curious on what this strange man had in store for me I decided to stay put. While he was inside I decided to snoop around his car and try to find out who he was. What I found would forever change my life. What I found was really scary and it would change my mind about this strange man. What I found was a bunch of papers about missing children who were once agents for the FBI. The papers didn't gave much information about what had happened to the kids but it did gave me information about who they were and when they were taking. There were two girls and three boys. The girls names were Crystal and Kate and the boys name were David, Tuck, and Brandon. The papers said that these kids were around my age and the oldest was sixteen years old. When I heard someone unlock the car I quickly hid the papers in my bag and acted like nothing had happened. The man came out of the building and up to the car and motioned to me to get out of the car. When I got out of the car he said "follow me, Steve would like to see you now. Just to gave you a little heads up Steve doesn't like anyone to mouth off to him...Oh and he is my boss so please so try behave around him, got that?"

"Yes I got that." I said and on that note I went in to meet what would become my enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we went in the man led me down these long bare hallways. The building was very bare and empty, like nobody had ever been in it. The walls were a pale blue color and we passed only four windows, but many doors that I presumed were empty. When we arrived at this tall brown door the man did three quick knocks and four short knocks on the door and then the door swung open. The place inside of the door was dark except for these two lights that swung from the ceiling. Though the lights were pale I could make out a large desk with a bunch of papers on it and sitting behind the desk was an older looking man. I couldn't tell how old he was or what color of hair or eyes he had. All I could see was his outline of his body. The man behind the desk asked the other man "John, are you sure she is the one? We have read the prophecy and it clearly states that this certain child will bring an end to this menace that has taken all of our other children. So how can we prove that she is the one?"

John said "she ran away from the orphanage in the middle of the night, stealing 6,000 dollars from a secure locked donation box that was hidden from all the children at the orphanage. None of the children knew about the whereabouts of the donation box, so let me tell you I think she maybe the one. The prophecy also stated that this certain child has abilities that no other child has. Plus she traveled from New Mexico to Oklahoma in just three days. So yeah I think she is the one."

It seemed to me like they were talking about me as if I weren't there, so I spoke up and asked "Um excuse me but what are you two talking about?"

The man behind the desk said "sorry about that. Let me introduce myself...My name is Steve and this man that brought you here is John. You are now under the protection of us so what ever we ask you to do you must obey, this is for your own safety as well as ours. I bet you are tired, hungry and need a shower, I'll let John show you to your room and he will get you set up. Good-night Ashley Jones."

The way he said my name gave me chills but at that moment I didn't think much of it. When John showed me the my room I noticed that there were a bunch of security cameras at every corner we turned so I knew that these people were very protected of their things that they kept hidden. A couple of hours later I was sitting on my bed and was reading the papers that I found in John's car. When I fell asleep I had a dream and it went like this...I was swimming to this island that was a few miles off the shore of Florida and I knew exactly where I was going. I was swimming towards this house that has been abandoned for many years, how I knew there was a house on this island I did not know, but something was drawing me towards it. When I reached the island I ran deep into this forest and was swallowed by the forest...I woke up to an alarm clock ringing and I growled in frustration because I wanted to know what I would find in the forest. But I know it was unlikely I'd have that same dream again, but I couldn't give up to much hope. I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day, I found box laying next to the door for me and a note saying "Hope these fit. Wait for me to came and get you, so stay in you room. John "

When I opened the box and pulled out the clothes I gasped and dropped the clothes. What I was supposed to wear I thought to myself 'no way are you making me wear a tight-fitting clothes, especially if they are black. I like loose-fitting clothes not ones where they were constructing me.' So when John came into my room and found me sitting on my bed with my nightgown on he asked "Why haven't you put on your clothes yet?"

I said "because I don't like them...Why do I have to wear them anyways?"

He said "because these clothes will be the ones you will have to wear while you live here. Now hurry and get dress so you can start your training...Don't just stand there...get dressed!" After I got dressed John led me to a down these hallways, that had lots of twists and turns, until we arrived at this one room, its number was 130-23. John gave five short knocks and the door opened. When we went in, the room was very bright and it looked like a giant gymnasium but with more equipment that I didn't even know existed. John led me to this back room to where Steve was waiting for me.

When he saw me, he smiled and said "Ashley welcome to our gym. This is where you will doing your training until we think you are ready for your first mission. So came with me and we shall get started." This was my life for two weeks until something terrible happened on the third week. All I have done was training for the past two weeks for something that I didn't know what I was training for and every time I asked Steve what he was training me for, he would always say "I am training you for something special and you will become the greatest hero of all time, so suck it up and give me 500 push-ups!"

On that certain day I was in a very crabby mood so when Steve started yelling at me for something that I messed up on, so I snapped and I ran out of the room and took off down the hallways and out into the streets. I didn't care where I was heading off to but I just wanted to get away from him. I must have taken the wrong turn because I ended up in a place I never been to. When I turned around I saw these three big guys heading towards me. Each of them were holding a gun so I knew that I wouldn't be able to out run them so I turned around and ran right into this other guy who had this metal bar and that was the last thing I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up I couldn't see and I could tell that I was tied to something cold and hard. I could feel a gag around my mouth

preventing me from screaming out. Then after what felt like hours I heard footsteps and a metal door opening and closing. A voice asked "who have we got here...a newbie? Well we shall make her wish she had never been born. What do you think of her Jason?" This Jason character, didn't speak so the man who was talking said "Speak or I shall cut out you tongue. Now tell me what we should do with her."

Jason said "we should whip her until she tells us where the secret information is at."

I started to shake and tried to scream but I knew no one would hear me. The other man asked "I like that idea but should she not confess, then what?"

Jason said "Then we shall hold her underneath water or cut out her tongue."

The man said to another person "take him away from and you came with me, we are going to a whipping. Take her off the table but leave the blindfold and the gag on her until we get there and make sure you tie her hands too."

When I felt someone's hands on me I started to kick and thrash around until someone punished me in the gut and I stopped kicking and thrashing. The person said "be still or else this will hurt a lot more." The person than picked me up and put me on their shoulder and we started walking. I counted their footsteps and after fifty-five footsteps we stopped. I was then lifted up and tied to a pole and my blind-fold was taken off. When my eyes got use to the light I saw that I was outside and it was very bright out.

An older looking man came up to me and asked "who are you and where is the secret information that we are looking for?"

He took the gag off me and I said out "I have no clue on what you are taking about. Now let me go and we can talk like real human beings...PLEASE!"

The man said "NO... Now if you won't tell me where the information is at I will cut out your tongue. Now get ready for your whipping!" The whipping was the worst thing to have ever happen to me and it stung like crazy. After what felt like forever the whipping stopped. I was crying so bad I could hardly hear the man talking. The man struck me across the face and yelled out "LOOK AT ME!." He grabbed my face with his hands and made me look at him and yelled out "WHERE IS THE INFORMATION! TELL ME OR YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!"

I cried out "I don't know what you are talking about...Please let me go! I really don't know what you are talking about!"

"FINE BY ME...I WILL JUST LEAVE YOU HANGING HERE UNTIL YOU START TALKING...NO FOOD, NO WATER, NOTHING UNTIL YOU START TALKING!" He yelled out he then walked out of the little arena we were in and left me hanging by my arms and legs, and bleeding a lot. It must have been a week since I was taken and I had not had any food for the entire time I was here, where ever I was at. I had to get out of here but I had no idea where I was at, so I had to trick the man into telling me where I was at. When the man came back on the seventh day he asked me "so have you decided to talk yet?"

"Yes I have. I want you to know that the information you seek isn't real...It is all fake but I know where the real source is at and if you let me go I will show you." I said.

The man said "Fine but if you try any thing sneaky you will be shot right where you stand. You got that?"

"Yes I got that." I said.

The man cut me down from my ropes and I fell down with a thud and the man grabbed me by the arm roughly and pulled me up and said "tell me the way." That is when everything went into chaos. I could hear gun shots and people yelling out. The man dropped me and started towards the door when all of a sudden these people came in and I started screaming out and the man tried to run away before he was shot and he fell down dead. One of the men shouted out "make sure the area is secured...Let Steve know that we found the girl." The man ran over to me and asked "are you all right?" That is when I blacked out.

Author's Note

HEY GUYS SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. HERE IS A QUESTION...WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO ASHLEY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SHOULD SHE (ASHLEY) GET IN TROUBLE FOR RUNNING AWAY OR WOULD SHE GET IN SOME OTHER TYPE OF TROUBLE? YOU DECIDED WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN, YOU CAN ALSO HELP ME FIGURE OUT WHAT ELSE SHOULD BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU ARE THE VIEWER SO YOU DECIDE.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke up I was so confused that I had no clue on where I was at. I had a white nightgown on and I was laying in a bed. When I saw John walk in through some doors I looked down in guilt and asked him "What happened after I left?"

He said sadly "Steve is really sorry for yelling at you and he wishes you will forgive him. But after you ran off, he looked everywhere but couldn't find any sign of you. We thought that we really lost you and that we would never see you again..."

"How did you find me?"

"Steve had put a tracking device in your clothes. It was small enough to go without notice but it won't work until we are 100 miles range of you. He didn't think about it until the day we came and saved you. He feels that he has failed you. He thinks it is best if you come live with me and my wife." He explained.

"I didn't know you had a wife. What is she like?" I asked.

"You will have to find out. Man I have been so rude...Where are my manners, you must be really thirst and hungry. I will be right back with some food and water. Then you must tell me what those men did to you." Off he went to find me food and while he was gone I was thinking about what the man who had taken me said. I remember the man saying something about this secret information that I should know about but didn't. Now it made me think about those papers that I found in John's Humer. So I decided to keep that information to myself. But I would tell John the rest of what happened to me, during my captivity. When John came back with food and water and gave it to me, I ate like I never seen food before. Which you could say I haven't seen food for at least a week. When I was done John looked at me, waiting for me to start talking.

So I sighed and started talking about what had happened. I started out by saying "I ran down all these twists and turns and ended up in a dead-end. I turned around and found myself face to face with these three, heavy-built guys with guns and when I turned to run away I ran into this other guy with this metal bar and that was the last thing I saw. When I came to I found that I was blindfolded and gagged, so I couldn't see where I was at. I was also could tell that I was tied to this metal table and I couldn't move. I heard a man talking to this, what sounded like a teenager and this man-made this teenager decide what kind of torture, the man should do with me. This teenager's name was Jason. I have on what happened to him because he was taken away from the room I was in. I did not see him so I couldn't tell you what he looked like. The teenager decided that I should be whipped but after he was threatened himself. The man threatened Jason he would kill him, Jason, if he didn't talk. So yeah I can't blame the kid for trying to save his skin...After Jason was taken away I was taken to be whipped and I was left there for a week without any food or water. This man kept asking me about this secret information that he thought that I should know. I told him that I know nothing about this secret information he was seeking. I would have died if it weren't for those men who came to my rescue. Where are those men? I need to thank them."

He said "They had to leave for something more important and they won't be back any time soon. Are you ready to leave to meet my wife?"

"Sure. Where are my clothes?"

"I will go get them for you." Once I was dressed in the different clothes and pulled my blond hair back in a pony-tail, I was ready to go.

John led me out to his Humer and once we were settled he said "You ready?"

"I think so." Then we were on our way. It took five hours to reach John's house. As we were driving I saw many things.

I saw the ocean and these mini islands from afar and I asked John "What are those island's names?"

"Oak Island is the island that is only a few miles off shore and you could take a boat there. But some say that, that island is haunted, so no one goes to that island. The other island like Peach Island and Tropical Island are quite nice but I haven't been there. I'd like to though. Have you ever been to the ocean before."

"No. I haven't, though I have heard how nice it is. I don't think I would like it."

"Oh that's too bad." We drove in silence for the rest of the ride and it gave me time to think about the papers that I found in John's Humer. I thought how it would feel like to be vanish without a trace and not knowing when you'll see the people who cared for you. I got a taste of what it felt like but I was saved and I got to live on another day, but I would be forever scarred. After a while we arrived at this small cottage that was surrounded by this forest/swamp. John turned to me and said "Welcome to your new home Ashley Jones!"

**Author's note **

**What should happen in chapter 5? Should Ashley run into Jason in the swamps and find out that there is something special about him? Or should she have another dream about the island and find out something about her past? You decide what should happen.**


End file.
